Silent Stars
Welcome to the Warriors world! As you all know; life as a Clan cat isn't easy. But in Silver Mist life can't get any harder. Hollypaw finds The Dark Forest creeping into her mind and controlling her... Jay has to leave her family... Forver? Will she ever see Tawny, Aidan, Cleo and Spike again? Does Bolta really want to endanger her lives for the Clans when life back home could be so much easier? ---- Silver Mist The Clans are dying. RiverClan and WindClan have disappeared and threir remaining warriors have joined either ShadowClan or ThunderClan. As the Clans struggle on, unaware of the two cats coming to join them, The Dark Forest rises. Only three cats can destroy The Dark Forest. But will three be enough? ---- Darkened Dreams It's leaf-fall, soon to be leaf-bare. Can the Clan cats make it to their unknown destination? What will Hollypaw do without her dear sister Snowpaw? Will Jay cope with the hard journey and the cold weather? Will Bolta stick with the Clans until the journeys end? And most importantly of all, where is the fourth cat? The mysterious unknown cat lurking somewhere nearby... But all these questions are forgotten when a cat dies. It wasn't an accident. This cat was murdered... ---- Moonlight The cats have made it to their new home. But was it worth it? They will have to adapt to this new way of living. Hollyfrost thinks that all is well. Reunited with Jade and the fourth cat. But the identity of this mysterious murderer is revealed. Can Hollyfrost face the truth even if she can't destroy this cat. This cat since she had known and loved since a kit, this cat who had bought her so much grief... ---- Forever Quest Just when they thought the journey was over Hollyfrost, Jayheart, Blackfire and Bramblethorn have to find more cats to join the Clans. They have to build camps for all four Clans and find a new Moonpool and a place to hold Gatherings. Tie drags on and even Jayhear begins to have doubts. Will they ever be able to make this a home for the Clans? It's just not like the lake... ---- Hidden Shadows It's new-leaf and normal Clan life isn't very exciting. Until a banished cat returns pouring out every cats secrets. Jayheart's secret life is torn and burnt. Can Hollyfrost bring herself to destroy this cat once and for all? Can she get rid of kin? Can she forget that this cat is her sister and stop more cats from being hurt? After all it was this cat that brought her so much grief, anger and had broken her heart over and over. ---- Fallen Stars Clan life is finally back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get... DreamClan, StormClan, TwilightClan and SeaClan are thriving. Hollystar can finally have her dream. Blackstar has all her family on her side once more. Bramblestar turns out to be a noble, wise leader. Jaystar proves that a blind cat can lead a Clan. And Jade is here to stay. Every cat is happy once more.